A Life To Remember
by ToxicCottonCandy
Summary: Ichigo is a new kid in town, but he meets Renji one afternoon. It was practically love at first sight. This is the story of the both of them, and how they handle their lives and their love for each other. *A Day To Remember multi chapter SongFic! *YAOI*
1. You Had Me At Hello

Hello Everyone! This is going to be a multi-chapter songFic! All the chapters will be based off of the wonderful music from _A Day To Remember._ (Some chapters may not directly include the song lyrics; rather they may be _**based**_off of the _**idea **_of the song.)That being said, I hope you enjoy this story.

(I will try my absolute hardest to update periodically)

Warnings: I do **NOT** own Bleach (though I wish I did) **OR** the songs featured in this work of fiction. Also, this is _**Yaoi **_so be advised to all ye who hate it.

Thanks!-

Chapter One

You Had Me At Hello

"Come on Ichigo! Just think of this as an adventure! It'll be great, like exploring a new foreign land!" Ichigo was now staring incredulously at the flamboyant black haired man in front of him.

"Dad, we're moving to a new town, not a new country or whatever you said. And, no this will not be fun. I'm entering a new school halfway through the year. This is gonna blow." Ichigo said curtly while mentally cursing his father for relocating the clinic to another town.

You see, Isshin, Ichigo's father, owned a small medical clinic in their old town, Karakura. He had recently been given the chance to take over this new clinic because the previous owner couldn't keep up with the business. And, of course, the over-zealous, flamboyant goat-man jumped at the opportunity, shouting something about how much he'd love a change of scenery. Not that this was much of a change. It still looked like a small city, with suburban areas here and there.

"Oh, will you two please stop bickering?" Yuzu piped in, not liking it when Ichigo and her father went at it.

"We're not bickering." Ichigo frowned, not liking being talked to like a little kid. "Ow! Karin, what the hell?"

"Oh shut it, Ichi-nii. She's just trying ta get you two to knock it off." Karin said, smirking after she kicked Ichigo in the back.

"Hmph, whatever." Ichigo oh so eloquently retorted, hitting the play button on his black iPod. Unbeknownst to him Karin flipped him off for his crappy attitude. Sure, she didn't really want to move, but she wasn't gonna go into whiny bitch mode like her brother.

"Well, it's a nice house." Ichigo admitted as he walked through the living room, taking in the room he was standing in.

"Oh son, Daddy's so happy to hear you say that!" Isshin said while trying to hug-tackle his son, only to be kicked away. "You're so strong my boy!" He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Okay everyone. Everything's inside, so shall we go see our rooms?" Yuzu, suggested.

"Yeah, that's good. Man, I might even fall asleep, I'm frickin tired as shit." Karin said, punching her father for leaping on her for her use of "dirty words".

"Yeah, I'm gonna head off to bed too. Good night Yuzu, Karin," He said while giving each a kiss on the cheek. "Dad."

"ICHIGOOOO wake up! I'm not making you go to school today but you still have to do stuff around that house!" Isshin yelled all in one breath into his son's doorway.

"Shut the fuck up you freak! It's four in the god forsaken morning!" Ichigo said as he threw a dictionary at his father's head, effectively pegging him right between the eyes. "You're lucky Karin and Yuzu are on another floor, or Karin would kick your ass fer wakin' them up! Now let me sleep!"

"Okay my beloved son! But can you get the mail when it comes later? Thanks!"

"I swear one day I'm gonna super glue his mouth closed." Ichigo mused as he drifted back to sleep, picturing a world where his father was silent.

Light brown eyes opened slowly to faint light spilling into the room through the curtains. Ichigo sat up slowly, stretching his arms and legs. "Hmm, I don't hear any noise…..so dad's definitely not home. I wonder where Karin and Yuzu are."

He got up and walked down the stairs, seeing a little white piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

_Ichi-nii,_

_ Good morning. Dad Karin and I went out for the day. We're getting a few things for around the house, and some paint for the rooms. Have a good day, and don't forget that there's school tomorrow. We'll be back later._

_ Love,_

_Yuzu_

"Well, that explains the silence. Hmm, I think I'm gonna take a shower." He said as he walked back upstairs, heading to the bathroom. After a few minutes of adjusting the water temperature, Ichigo discarded himself of his pyjama pants and boxers and got in. He sighed when he stepped under the warn spray of water, muscles relaxing as the jets of water landed on his skin. He began to think about how school would be tomorrow. Despite the fact that he didn't seem to care about what others thought of him, he actually did worry a bit. He hated the fact that people judge him by his hair color, and he didn't want that to be the case in his new school. He was going to try to meet people, and make them actually get to know him instead of just going by appearances.

After about half an hour in the shower, he finally turned off the flow of water. He chuckled, remembering a conversation he had with Karin a few months back about his shower habits. She insisted that he took as much time as a girl go shower, the same with how long he took to get dressed. He said it was perfectly normal. Then she started calling him "Oneechan Ichigo." He had to pay her to stop calling him that…..

He went to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist, and proceeded to choose what he wanted to wear that day. He chose to wear a pair of purple skinny jeans with a black metal studded belt and a plain dark blue T-shirt. Some may call him "emo", but he doesn't listen to stereotypes like that. He just wears what he likes. Besides, if you asked anyone from his old school they could tell you, skinny jeans make his ass look great.

"Oh yeah, goat-face said he wanted me to go get the mail. Why the hell couldn't he get it himself?" He asked to no one in particular while walking toward the front door. He stepped out into the shining rays of the sun, enjoying the weather before it turned cold for the winter. He was totally oblivious to the red-brown eyes watching him from the neighbor's kitchen window.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**Renji's POV**_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Who the hell is that? _He thought as he watched the beautiful orange-headed boy bask in the sun. _I've never seen him before, I'd definitely remember HIM if I did. _Before he knew what he was doing, he was already reaching for the door handle. He snapped out of his little daydream when he stepped barefooted onto the cold concrete of the front steps, and the orange-boy whipped his head around to look at him. _Oh wow, he's even hotter in person. _

"Uhm….hi! My name's Renji. I'm, er…your neighbor, I guess" He struggled with the words, his hand going to scratch the back of his head while he spoke. He was surprised to hear a light chuckle from the boy at the mailbox.

"Hi. I'm Ichigo."

"Oh, wow. Ichigo? That explains your choice in hair color." He said mindlessly.

"Tch, whatever. I'll have you know, this is my natural hair color."

"Oh. So, it's more like your hair explains your name?" He asked with a laugh, and was glad when Ichigo's slight frown turned into a smile.

"So, would you happen to go to the high school? I'm completely new, and tomorrow's gonna be my first day. I'd love to have someone I know there." Ichigo asked him, sincerely hoping he did go.

"Yep, I go. I'm just not goin' today, god a dentist appointment." Ichigo was relieved, and amused at Renji's obvious grimace at the mention of a dentist. "Ya want me to show ya around tomorrow?"

"Would you? Seriously?" Ichigo asked, amazing Renji with the giant smile he plastered on his face.

"Yeah, sure. I'll introduce ya to people, too. Well, I have ta get goin, appointment's in half an hour."

"Okay. Thank you so much." He said sincerely, but then threw in a "Have fun" just to joke around.

"Ha. Yeah, loads of fun. Well….er…it was mice to meet ya." He struggled to find the right way to part.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Renji. Thanks." Ichigo replied, secretly loving the way Renji's name sounded when he said it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**Ichigo's POV**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Wow, I met someone and I haven't started school yet! Nice. And, he's gorgeous too, an added bonus. _Ichigo mused walking inside, trying to overcome the butterfly-like feeling in his stomach. _Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. _He thought with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**Renji's POV**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Renji took his seat in the waiting room, and began to recall his encounter with his orange-headed neighbor. _Wow, he's perfect. This has to be more than luck. Now I can only hope that he's gay. This'll totally suck if he wasn't into dudes. Oh well, at least I get to see him all day tomorrow._ "Ah…Ichigo." Renji said out loud, ignoring the strange looks he got from other patrons in the reception area. This time, the fluttering in his stomach wasn't from being in the dentist's office. No, this time, it was from Ichigo. The beautiful, unique mysterious boy who happened to be his next-door neighbor.

_Ichigo, you gave be butterflies at the mailbox. You know that?_

**And done! Phew. First chapter. I like it for the most part, and I hope y'all do too! It took me forever to write this because I was working on it in class, and we have this ridiculous PowerPoint due. Oh well, I worked on this instead. Anywho…I thank you all from the bottom of my heart foe reading this. So, review if you'd like and also LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! P.S. If there are any **_**A Day To Remember**_** songs you'd specifically want for a chapter, just let ne know. Thank you all! Much Love! **

**-ToxicCottonCandy**


	2. Breathe Hope In Me

Hello there! This is the second chapter of A Life To Remember. I wanna thank all of you lovely people who supported and commented on the first chapter. Well, here 'ya go!

A Life To Remember

Chapter Two

Breathe Hope In Me

"Ichigooo! There's a guy at the door asking for youuu!" Isshin yelled up the stairs to his son, barely dodging the shoe Karin threw at him for yelling.

"Will you shut the hell up, weirdo?" She growled, making her dad go pout in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ichigo said as he ran down the stairs while buttoning up his uniform shirt.

"You have a good day, Ichi-nii! Yuzu called out from the living room.

"You too. Both of you. Good luck." He said to both sisters, hoping they'd have a good first day. As he got to the door, he noticed Renji standing there. He had his hair up (it had been down yesterday and he couldn't help but love the way the uniform looked on him. It clung in all the right places, making his ass look great. "Hey, Renji. Uhm, you know you didn't have to come get me.

"Naw, I thought we could walk together. I don't want 'ya getting lost on your way." He joked and was delighted at Ichigo's chuckle.

"Well, alright. Thanks." He said walking out the door and closing it. "And, sorry about my dad. He's a bit…er…eccentric, I guess you could say."

Renji laughed. "Hah. Don't worry about it. By the way, the uniform looks good on you." He said and mentally slapped himself. _Oh shit. What if he takes that the wrong way!_

"Uhm, thanks. You look good in it, too." _Phew! _Renji thought, relieved that Ichigo didn't think that was weird. Though, he did notice the bight blush that had worked its way onto Ichigo's tan face. _Oh, he's so cute when he blushes!_

They spent the walk to school just talking about general stuff. Music, movies, books, classes they liked and hated. It turned out that they were both in the same accelerated classes, so they'd be spending quite a bit of time together.

"Hey, Renji! Who's the new guy?" Someone asked when they entered the gates of the school.

"Oh, hey Ikkaku. This is Ichigo." Renji replied. He wanted Ichigo to be as far away from Ikkaku as possible. He knew the man had a bad habit of going after every good looking man he saw, and for Ichigo, good looking was an understatement. He knew that Ikkaku will have hit on Ichigo at least twice before class even started. _Not if I have anything to do with it he won't! _Renji thought aggravated

"Uhm, hi." Ichigo replied shyly, not liking the animalistic looks the man Renji had called Ikkaku was giving him.

"So, tell me Ichigo," Ikkaku started as he put his arm over Ichigo's shoulder, "what's a beautiful guy like you doin' with a loser like Renji?"

"He's my neighbor and we're in all the same classes." Ichigo replied, getting pissed at Ikkaku insulting Renji.

"Same classes? So you're in all accelerated classes? Hmm, you must be smart. Huh?" Ikkaku leered, grinning a cat-like grin.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"That's incredibly hot. I'll tell you what," He whispered to Ichigo, "Let's skip school and go to my place. I can teach 'ya a few things 'ya could never learn here. My room will be the classroom. What do 'ya say, Ichi?" He accentuated the last part with a lick to the shell of Ichigo's ear.

"Ikkaku!" Renji growled, about to leap on Renji and knock his lights out. Ichigo beat him to it. The orange-headed man stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the face hard enough to possibly break Ikkaku's nose. He grabbed his hand and twisted out of reach of the arm. He pulled it around his shoulder and twisted it at the same time, making Ikkaku go swinging toward the ground. He hit with a grunt.

"Tch, you little bitch!" Ikkaku yelled at Ichigo, getting up so fast that Ichigo didn't have time to react before he was punched in the jaw. The minute he regained clarity (the punch rattled his brain a bit) he kicked Ikkaku in the stomach and swept his back leg out from under him, making him land sprawled out on the ground.

"Who's the bitch, Ikkaku? I think it's you, actually. And, the answer to your little offer, obviously, is no. I'd much rather spend my time with Renji than someone like you again." Ichigo said and turned around. He shot Renji a smile, but winced from the pain going through his jaw. Renji noticed.

"Hey, we should go get you some ice. Let's stop by the nurse's office before class."

"Okay, thanks." Ichigo said and allowed himself to be led to the nurse's office.

"Uhm, where'd you learn to fight like that? That was certainly not street fighting."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Ichigo replied, scratching the back of his head. "I took martial arts since I was five. Quit a year ago, though. I'm a third don black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and also a black belt in Karate."

"Holy shit! Remind me to never piss you off!" Ichigo laughed at that. "So, why did you quit?" He could see Ichigo's face fall as soon as he asked.

"I didn't have a choice. My shoulder got broken, and it never quite healed right. The doctors said no more martial arts."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything bad up."

"Eh, it's not a problem. The fucker that did it to me ended up in the hospital, too. See, he broke my right shoulder, but I'm better at fighting with my left side anyways." Ichigo beamed, remembering the fight and how bad he kicked the guy's ass.

"Hah!" Renji laughed. "Well, here's the nurses office. Let's get the ice then head off to class, we're late already."

"Yeah, let's go." Ichigo agreed.

-_**Renji's POV**_-

_I hope Ichigo's alright. He's just been staring ahead of him in every class. Did something happen that I didn't notice? _He thought back to the fight with Ikkaku. _What did he mean when he said " Waste my time with someone like you __**again? **__Did something happen before he moved here? Well, whatever it is, I don't like it. That look in his eyes makes his beautiful face look lifeless. _

He decided that he was going to ask Ichigo what he meant. He was planning how to go about asking when the bell for lunch rang. "Well, this should be as good a time as any." He said quietly to himself. "Hey, Ichigo!" He said as he approached the boy's desk, finally getting his attention. "Let's eat on the roof today?" He smiled at Ichigo.

"Uh, sure. Let's go." He smiled back, but Renji could tell it was fake.

They got up to the roof and Renji found a spot where they could sit and not be overheard, but it wasn't so secluded as to start rumors about the two. Renji noticed that Ichigo didn't even unpack his food. He just sat there and chewed his lip.

"Uhm, hey, Ichigo," Renji started and Ichigo looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "Uhm, well, when you said you didn't wanna waste your time on someone like Ikkaku **again**, what did you mean?"

-_**Ichigo's POV**_-

Renji's question caught Ichigo off guard. He didn't wan it to happen, but memories from the past came rushing back to him. Renji could see Ichigo's look of shock at the question turn into a look of sadness. And he immediately knew his question was a bad one.

"Look, don't tell me it it's hard for you or anything. Alright?" Renji said and Ichigo shook his head.

"N-no. I can tell you." He finally said, and Renji watched him as he told his story. "You see, before I moved here, about a year and a half, actually, I was in a relationship. Well, if you could call it that. His name was Uryu. He was really sweet, at first. Then he turned horrible.

He'd always skip school and go get drunk with his friends. Then he'd sneak into my house at night so we could see each other. My dad, it turns out, knew that he was coming over, but he thought that I was mature enough to act responsibly. It started when we were arguing about his drinking. I wanted him to stop, but he refused. I begged, and it got on his nerves, so he just hit me. He apologized so much, and said he loved me and that it would never happen ever again, but I was still a little afraid of him.

It was good, for about a month after, then one night he came over totally smashed, and tried to make me have sex with him. I said not when he was drunk, but that really pissed him off. He punched me in the stomach, and gave me a black eye. The eye I was ably to cover up with congealer. Things got worse from there." Ichigo paused and sighed, looking off into the distance. Renji wanted to grab his hand, if only to comfort him, but refrained.

" He'd hit me every day, but in places no one would see. He'd tell me I was worthless. But, I still couldn't bring myself to leave him. W-when Ikkaku hit on me, it reminded me so much of him, I jus…I just couldn't stand it." Finally one day I had enough. He was trying to stop me from going to a Karate competition. He said he didn't want me around all those other guys with their sick thoughts. I yelled at him "_This is me, and everything I've dreamed! And you know that I can't just settle for anything! _I can't take this anymore. It's over, Uryu. I'm leaving you." He got so mad, he couldn't control himself. He's the one who broke my shoulder. Then he…he"

Ichigo stopped and could tell he was going to start crying. He didn't mean to tell Renji that much, but all the memories just flooded his thoughts. He really didn't want to say what happened next, so he ran.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled and ran after him, not noticing the other students staring after them. "Ichigo.." he said as he caught his hand. He pulled the boy into a hug, and let him cry.

-_**Renji's POV**_-

Renji's heart was in knots when he stood there with Ichigo crying in his arms. "Don't worry, Ichigo. It's okay. It's okay." He said soothingly as he tightened his grip on the smaller man. "Hey, why don't we head home? There's only one class left for today. I'm sure it'll be fine.

They walked out of the school in silence. "Renji?"

"Yeah Ichigo?"

"I'm sorry you've had to miss so much of your classes today. Really. I didn't mean to.."

"Don't worry about it." Renji cut him off. "It's good to get emotions out, or eventually they'll blow up and there may not be anyone around to help.

"Renji?"

"Yeah, Ichigo?" He replied again.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you _were _there to help with the explosion."

"Ichigo?" It was his turn to say the other's name.

"Yeah?"

"I'll always be there, if you want me to." Renji said, nervous as to what Ichigo's reactions would be.

"I'd like that, Renji. I really would."

The next few weeks passed fairly normally. Ichigo got used to his classes, Renji and Ichigo would walk to and from school together, they'd sit together at lunch, and they would hang out after school together, too. Renji loved spending time with Ichigo, and Ichigo loved it too.

_Well, things seem to be going well. Maybe I can try asking him out? But, what if he only likes me as a friend? Would that ruin our friendship? Oh god, I don't want to fuck this up, but I don want to know if I'd have the chance with him. _Renji thought. Ichigo was sitting across from him and watching him wage the inner-battle, clearly bemused. He chuckled lightly. "What're you laughing at?" Renji asked. _Geez, he's so gorgeous. Why does the decision have to be so hard?_

"Oh, just the face you were making. It looked like you were concentrating enough to set something on fire with your mind."

"Psh. At least I look cute while doin' it." Renji joked, putting on his best innocent face. Ichigo laughed out loud this tome.

"Hah! Yes, you look so adorable." Ichigo mocked. Pinching Renji's cheek and talking like you would to a little baby."

"Awh, forget you…" The bell cut Renji off and Ichigo made to stand up.

"Uh, Ichigo?" _Well, I guess my mind's been made up. _

"Yeah?"

"You wanna spend the night tonight? It's Friday, so…." He trailed off and Ichigo smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to! Thanks, Renji."

_Yep, tonight's the night. _"No problem, Ichigo."

-_**Ichigo's POV**_-

_Tonight's the night. It has to be. Ugh, why is it so hard just to ask someone out? But, what if he doesn't feel that way about me? What if I screw up our friendship? I don't want that. Well, I just gotta take my chances and pray for the best possible outcome. _Ichigo tried to get his thoughts straight before he went over to Renji's. When school let out, they both decided that Ichigo would come over at around six, and it was five thirty right now. He had gotten all his stuff packed right when he got home so he'd have time to think things through. _I mean, I really want to date Renji. He's so perfect. And so hot, too. Whoa, better stop myself right here. No boners before I go. Speaking of which, what time is it? _Ichigo looked over at the clock and blinked. "Holy shit six fifteen!" He yelled, surprised. "How long was I thinking?" He grabbed his bag, ran down the stairs, said goodbye to his family and ran next door.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Renji greeted as he opened the door to let his friend in. "Why the hell're ya' late? You live **right **next door." Renji laughed, and Ichigo blushed.

"Tch. I got sidetracked. Sometimes my thoughts fly away without me." Ichigo said and looked down, the blush deepening as he remembered what he had been thinking before. Renji laughed.

"It's alright. I'm kidding. So whatcha' wanna do?"

After three hours straight of playing any videogame they could get their hands on, Renji felt his stomach growl. "Man, I'm hungry. How 'bout you?"

"Sure." Ichigo replied, getting hungry at the prospect of food.

"Okay. What do ya' want?"

"Umm…I don't know? Food? You choose." Ichigo didn't want to chose something Renji didn't like, so he decided to let him choose.

"Is pizza okay?"

"Sure!" Ichigo smiled, making Renji's heart skip a beat. He wanted to kiss him right then and there, but he didn't dare. He at least wanted Ichigo to have fun before he possibly ruined their friendship.

An hour and a whole large pizza later, the two were starting to get really bored. "What're we gonna do?" Ichigo asked, and Renji shrugged.

-_**Renji's POV**_-  
_ Damn! We're bored! What IS there to do? I wanna think of something fun, yet subliminally romantic. Come on man, think, THINK! _Renji mentally yelled at himself.

"We could go outside, Ichigo? It's dark, but it's warm. We could..uhm…sit on the trampoline?"

"Sure. You have a trampoline?" Ichigo asked, getting up and heading for the backdoor.

"Yeah. My parents got it when I was younger, but I was always afraid that I was gonna get hurt or fall off or something." Renji admitted. Ichigo laughed and looked at Renji like he was insane.

They were both lying on their backs on the trampoline, looking up at the stars. Renji noticed Ichigo had been silent for awhile. "Ichigo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am. Usually looking up at the stars bothers me, but not tonight."

"Why does it bother you?" Renji asked, propping himself up on one arm as he could look at Ichigo's face.

"It's just, before he turned into a dick, Uryu and I used to look out at the stars from my bedroom window, and he'd always say how beautiful they were. Just like me." Ichigo sighed when he was done telling the story.

"Oh. Well, what changed to make it not bother you?"

"Well, there's another guy in my life right now, and I couldn't be happier." He replied, looking Renji directly in the eye.

"Oh, I see." Renji slumped down, moving his arm so he was laying down again. _Dammit! I'm too late! God I'm such an idiot! Why not me, Ichigo? _ "So, who is this new boyfriend?" He asked, trying to keep the sadness from his voice. This time, Ichigo propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Renji, but he looked away, not wanting Ichigo to see the disappointment in his eyes. He could feel Ichigo's gaze on him, and he felt his fingers on his chin. Ichigo turned his face so that Renji was looking directly into his eyes. Neither could force themselves to look away. Ichigo slowly leaned down, and stopped mere centimeters away from Renji's face. Renji could feel his breath ghosting over his face, and he shivered.

"It's you." Ichigo whispered and pressed his lips to Renji's. Renji was shocked, and forgot how to breathe for a second. Ichigo pulled back when Renji didn't kiss back, and looked at him worried. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to upset you. I didn't mean to.."

Renji cut him off with a kiss. This time he was quick to kiss the strawberry back. The kiss started out sweet and slow, but it soon turned heated. Renji wanted to taste as much of Ichigo as possible, and Ichigo was more than eager to accept his probing tongue, loving the way Renji explored his mouth. But all too soon it seemed they had to break for air. They were left gasping.

"Ichigo. You beat me too it." Renji smiled and quickly kissed Ichigo, then lay down, pulling the smaller man with him. He could feel Ichigo slowly drifting into sleep, and he smiled. _Now I've got him, and I'll never wanna let him go. _Ichigo was now fully asleep in Renji's arms. Renji kissed the back of Ichigo's neck softly, and whispered in his ear. "You're everything that I've always wanted. You give me life. You _breathe hope in me_."

**Hallelujah it's finished! Jeez, took enough time, huh? Well, I think it's alright. I hope y'all do, too… Any who, this was an interesting chapter to write. I know they're out of character….but I like them this way. So, this has been the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks and bye for now! Much love!**

**-ToxicCottonCandy **


End file.
